


Bedroom Hymns

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Collars, Established Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: Anakin has a secret desire that he's too nervous to tell Obi-Wan about.Or, in which Anakin has a collar and finds out that Obi-Wan really likes it too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 211
Collections: Obikin Kink Exchange





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSwander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/gifts).



> The 'collars' kink exchange fic for JSwander, I hope you like it Jo!! <3
> 
> Thank you so much to [Poke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinn/pseuds/obikinn) for taking the time to look this over 🙏
> 
> Title from the song by Florence + The Machine ✨
> 
> [This is the collar I used for reference but in black!](https://www.etsy.com/listing/735039989/bdsm-ddlg-bell-collar-day-collar?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=bell+bdsm+collar&ref=sc_gallery-1-1&plkey=1a71edf194bb2edf4aae630ecc2603b7e69d1ea2%3A735039989&frs=1)  
> 

"Alright, I'm not sure exactly how long this meeting will be, but I'll probably be back in about three hours," Obi-Wan says, walking over to where Anakin is curled up on the couch with a datapad in his lap. Obi-Wan reaches out a hand to run it through Anakin's hair, fluffy and unruly after being freshly washed and dried, and Anakin leans into the touch with a soft sigh. "Unless you need me to get you anything while I'm out?"

"Nope, I'm good." Anakin smiles up at Obi-Wan, who smiles back. 

"Okay, Anakin, then I'll see you later," he says, before he bends down to give Anakin a soft kiss. Obi-Wan pulls away all too soon for Anakin's liking, but Obi-Wan presses a quick kiss to Anakin's forehead before he finally turns and heads for the door out of his quarters. 

"Bye!" Anakin calls, watching the door slide shut behind Obi-Wan. Anakin waits for a beat and then springs into action. He immediately exits out of the game he'd been playing on the datapad and sets it aside, and then he focuses intently on Obi-Wan's Force signature, sensing how Obi-Wan gets further and further away from the door with no turning back. Anakin waits with almost bated breath, until he thinks it's been long enough that Obi-Wan won't return until the meeting's over. 

Then Anakin quickly gets up and practically races to Obi-Wan's ( _their_ ) bedroom, heading straight for the wardrobe against the wall. Nearly one half is totally occupied by a plethora of Anakin's clothes that have never quite made their way back to his own new quarters, but tucked away on the floor in the corner is a small box that holds his mismatched selection of socks and obis. Underneath these is an item he keeps hidden from Obi-Wan, even though his guilt only grows when he thinks about it too much. 

Pulling out the box, he shifts through some socks until he finds what he's looking for and lifts it out. The familiar feeling of it in his hand already sends bolts of relief through him. _It_ is a collar, of simple black leather with faint embossed swirls along the length of it. There is a metal ring attached to the front, from which hangs a little bell. Depending on his mood, the bell either renders him red-faced and embarrassed, or pleased in some inexplicable way. 

Ever since Obi-Wan caved and finally let them be together, which they had both so desperately wanted, their sex life has been great, has been _amazing_. Obi-Wan knows how to perfectly press all of his buttons, knows what Anakin needs in the moment and how to make Anakin go utterly pliant and limp beneath him. They even talked about things they like or want to do in bed, Obi-Wan telling him he shouldn't feel embarrassed about his desires, and for the most part he _isn't_ because Obi-Wan likes all the things they've tried too. 

But the collar feels different. It feels more intimate in a way he can't explain, and he doesn't fully _understand_ his desire for the collar in the first place. Because of that, it's gotten into his head that Obi-Wan will think it's weird or odd for Anakin to like this sort of thing, to want it, especially since Anakin was a slave, is a _Jedi_. He thinks he shouldn't want something like this, yet he does. And when he saw the collar for sale in CoCo Town during a mission, well—he couldn't help himself. 

So the collar stays hidden, stays a secret until maybe someday Obi-Wan will discover it or Anakin works up the courage to tell him, though more and more he's thinking that that will never happen. He wears the collar whenever Obi-Wan is away, which isn't very often, because if they can be together, then they will take that opportunity. But when Anakin _is_ here by himself, he puts it on, just to feel it. 

He's barely at his own quarters anymore unless Ahsoka needs him, but she likes having her own space anyway. His own bedroom there doesn't feel like _home_ and he's still too used to what once was both his and Obi-Wan's rooms, especially now that they're together. It's risky to keep the collar _here_ , but he can't imagine wearing it anywhere else, anywhere that he can't feel Obi-Wan's presence practically imbued into every surface of these rooms. 

The bell tinkles lightly as he wraps the collar around his neck, looking in the mirror on the wall to help him clasp it into place, not too tight but still tight enough to always be aware of its presence. A shiver runs through him once it's fastened, feeling the weight of it, the cool leather against his skin, the familiar, slightly sweet smell. It instantly calms him, makes him feel warm and somehow both grounded and _free_ in the best way, makes him feel more like Obi-Wan's than he already is. 

He stares back at himself in the mirror, sees his messy hair and slightly wide eyes, his face tinged with the usual light blush he has when he first puts it on, sees the collar itself resting against his skin, framing his neck. He feels a bit silly wearing it with his cozy pants and undershirt, doesn't know if he even looks attractive in the _slightest_ —

He tears his eyes away from the mirror, trying to get that calming feeling back, which thankfully never takes long when the collar is wrapped around him. He finally wanders out of the bedroom and back to the living space, running fingers along the leather every once and awhile. He seats himself at the table and picks up his comlink he'd left there earlier along with his tools. He doesn't particularly need to fix anything about his comm, but it gives him something soothing to do during this time. Otherwise he usually watches something, or does yoga, or just sits and does nothing but let his mind drift. 

He feels strange, not using this collar for specifically _sex_ per say—not that he _doesn't_ want sex while wearing the collar, because he very much _does_ want it if it would involve Obi-Wan. But in times like these it still feels good just to wear it, makes his head go a little fuzzy and quiet. He fiddles and tinkers with the comlink for a little while, just taking it apart and putting it back together mostly, which is really his weekly routine for any little device he finds lying around the room, unless he manages to obtain something more interesting. Anakin lets his loud thoughts quiet to a low murmur as he focuses on the familiar, easy task, occasionally checking the time to make sure he's prepared for when Obi-Wan comes home. 

Anakin eventually takes the glove off his mechno-arm so it isn't in the way as much, the gold glinting as he goes through the motions of taking apart and putting back together with ease. He stands up to stretch after a while, body feeling heavy and languid, as he rolls the wrist of his left hand. Wearing the collar puts him in some sort of state of mind where his senses seem more dulled, not as attuned to the Force as he usually is, so by the time he suddenly senses Obi-Wan coming towards the front door, he's too slow to react. 

"Obi-Wan!" he exclaims in shock, hands automatically coming up to his neck to try and awkwardly cover his collar as best he can. "You're back early?" He knows this because he _just_ checked the time a few minutes ago and he thought he was perfectly safe with a little under an hour left. 

"Yes, it wasn't as long as I expected so I came back earlier than I said, is that a problem?" Obi-Wan asks with amusement, turned away from Anakin as he hangs his utility belt beside the door and takes off his boots. Anakin feels like he can't move, can only stand frozen as Obi-Wan finally faces him, and then Obi-Wan's smile suddenly slips off his face. "Anakin, what's wrong?" Anakin feels hot all over, his mouth full of sand, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he just stands there as Obi-Wan walks over to him, looking more and more concerned by the second. 

Obi-Wan stops a foot away from him, looking at his face instead of where he's obviously trying to hide something. He feels Obi-Wan's Force presence nudge against his own, and he immediately feels a little calmer as Obi-Wan sends him nonjudgmental encouragement through their bond. Anakin inhales shakily, eyes flickering around Obi-Wan's face, never quite meeting his gaze. 

"Please, may I see?" Obi-Wan asks gently, and Anakin's eyes squeeze shut in embarrassment, knowing now that it's inevitable that Obi-Wan will find out. His hands tremble as he pulls them down from the collar, eyes still closed because he can't bear to look at Obi-Wan's face when he sees it. He hears Obi-Wan exhale slowly, and Anakin bites his lip hard, waiting for something to drop, for criticism or disdain, for his Master to just walk right out the door. Instead he says, "Good, Anakin, thank you."

Anakin immediately melts at the praise despite himself, feeling instant relief at Obi-Wan's words. He still has no idea what Obi-Wan's reaction to the collar is though, and is too confused and nervous to open his eyes to look. A small sound escapes him as he feels Obi-Wan trace a finger along the length of the leather almost curiously. 

"If you want to wear this around me, you have only to ask," Obi-Wan says finally, his voice soft. "You look so pretty in it, darling." Anakin's eyes snap open incredulously. Obi-Wan is just . . . _looking_ at him, no disgust or disappointment, instead his gaze is sincere, searching. Anakin realizes Obi-Wan's hand is still resting lightly on his neck, and he swallows thickly because he also sees the intrigue in Obi-Wan's eyes, the way his mouth is parted ever so slightly. 

Anakin doesn't know how to feel, because this is not what he expected at _all._ "Really?" he asks, his voice a bit weak. "It's not . . . weird?" Obi-Wan circles around him, continuing to trace fingers along the collar. 

"No, I like it," Obi-Wan says simply, stopping behind Anakin. His nails dig sharply into his palms, body fighting between arousal and mortification. 

"Don't tease," he pleads a little desperately, wanting so bad for this to be real, yet it's nearly impossible for him to believe that it _is._ Obi-Wan steps closer to him and holds his waist steady with one hand, while the other runs up Anakin's nape and into his hair, making him sigh. 

"I'm not teasing, Anakin." Suddenly Obi-Wan shows him things through their bond, a flickering of Obi-Wan's arousal and love and pride, of how he'd already thought about Anakin wearing a collar before, of how he's actually quite affected right now but is acting still put-together for Anakin's sake. Anakin sees how Obi-Wan wants to do so much with him that he doesn't even know how to _feel_. It's overwhelming and exhilarating, and Anakin gasps as those thoughts and images from Obi-Wan wash over him. 

Arousal blooms in his belly, warmth pooling deep within him as he feels his heart thudding loudly in his chest. "You really . . .?" he asks, voice barely a whisper. He feels Obi-Wan's hand run from his hair to his jaw, gently tilting Anakin's head back as Obi-Wan leans closer. 

"Oh, Ani, my sweet boy," Obi-Wan says lowly into his ear, his voice making Anakin shiver. Obi-Wan lightly flicks the bell on the collar, making it ring softly in the quiet of the room. "It makes me want to _ruin_ you." Anakin's breath hitches, eyes fluttering shut as a wave of sudden _want_ makes him feel light-headed. 

"Then ruin me," he says, voice sounding ragged, breathless. Obi-Wan suddenly spins him around and tugs his jaw down a little to meet him in a kiss that's hard and searingly hot. Anakin immediately moans into it, Obi-Wan already slipping his tongue inside Anakin's mouth and making him melt. He grips desperately onto Obi-Wan's tunic, and the wet warmth of Obi-Wan's tongue practically fucking into his mouth is intoxicating. Obi-Wan presses his hand into Anakin's lower back, making him arch into him, gasping into the kiss as he feels Obi-Wan's lower body against his own, knowing he already seems incredibly needy. 

"Bedroom, Anakin," Obi-Wan says when they part, breathing heavily with his voice already sounding rough. 

"Yes—yes, _please_ ," Anakin pants, walking backwards towards Obi-Wan's bedroom, tripping over himself as he tries to pull Obi-Wan with him and kiss him again at the same time. They've done this blind dance to the bedroom often enough that they make it there with Anakin bumping his elbow against the doorway only once.

Anakin lands on his back on the bed with an _oof_ and a laugh _,_ the bell ringing melodiously all the while, with Obi-Wan kneeling above him. Obi-Wan pulls away a little, though suddenly stopping. "Anakin, is this okay?" Obi-Wan asks, voice serious even with his flushed face and dark eyes. "I know this has been probably a lot to take in—" 

" _Yes_ , I want to, 'm green, _please_ I've been wanting this for so _long_ ," Anakin all but begs, his inhibitions lowering even quicker than usual because of how the collar makes him feel—floaty, desperate, sunken so deep. 

"Alright, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says with a smile, leaning down again to give him a quick kiss, before sitting back up so they can take their clothes off. Anakin quickly pulls his shirt over his head and lifts his hips up to push his pants and underwear off and away, but Obi-Wan still has his full Jedi gear on so it takes a little longer. Anakin gets impatient and whines, body bowed back against the bed as his fingers twist into the sheets in a futile attempt to not touch himself yet. "I'll take care of you, Ani, just wait a moment," Obi-Wan says, and his eyes have barely left Anakin's body as he takes each item of clothing off, and Anakin savors Obi-Wan's intent gaze on him. 

Anakin squirms where he lies, watching raptly as more of Obi-Wan's skin is revealed, because it will never get old. Finally Obi-Wan is naked in front of him, and he leans down to kneel over Anakin again, Anakin's gaze fixed on his cock. Anakin tries to reach for it, wanting to feel its velvet warmth, its pulsating hardness. But Obi-Wan catches his wrist before he can get to his cock, pulling Anakin's searching hand away. 

"Not yet, Anakin, you first," Obi-Wan says gently, but not without a hint of command. Then he bends down to kiss and suck light marks around the edges of the collar, making Anakin arch his neck back against the pillow and release little pleased sounds. "You are so beautiful, dear one," Obi-Wan murmurs against Anakin's skin, making him tremble beneath him, "and so brave for letting me see you like this." Anakin already doesn't feel in control of the whimpers that escape him, too affected by Obi-Wan's praise and the soft kisses he bestows along Anakin's neck, his jaw, the hollow of his throat. 

"I–I wanted to feel like I am completely yours, Master," Anakin pants, running fingers along Obi-Wan's strong biceps, up the sides of his neck, into his soft hair as if in a daze. His words make Obi-Wan hum appreciatively, Anakin feeling the vibrations of it as Obi-Wan kisses right over his heart. Obi-Wan lifts his head and trails his fingers up Anakin's chest, hooking two fingers into the ring on his collar. 

"Maybe I could get you a little tag to put on this, with your name or _good boy_ on it?" Obi-Wan muses, tugging a little at the ring and making Anakin whine shakily. "Or perhaps a leash?" Anakin throws his head back again at that, pressed hard against the pillow as he feels the light pressure on his neck loosen. 

" _Please please please_ ," he begs, not even knowing what exactly he's asking for, but he just _wants_ so terribly. He feels Obi-Wan's mouth curl up at his pleading more than he sees it, eyesight going fuzzy around the edges from his intense desire. His fingers grasp desperately at Obi-Wan's hair as his mouth makes its way slowly down Anakin's body, stopping at places where he knows Anakin's particularly sensitive—his hard nipples, the skin right above his belly button, skipping over his cock to mouth at the inside of his thighs, making them tremble. 

He grits his teeth, his whole body tensing up as Obi-Wan finally licks a stripe up his cock, enough to tease but not enough to give him what he wants. He shivers at the feeling of Obi-Wan's beard lightly brushing against his tender skin, and Obi-Wan kisses back down Anakin's cock until he gets to his balls, mouthing at each in turn. Obi-Wan has to have a firm hold on Anakin's hips, because he feels the need to arch up into Obi-Wan's touch until he can't go any further, toes clenched so hard and hands gripping the sheets so tightly that he feels like he may sprain a muscle. 

Then Obi-Wan goes lower, Anakin automatically spreading his legs so that Obi-Wan can mouth along his taint and around his hole, Obi-Wan's fingers digging into the meat of his thighs. "F-fuck, _oh_ ," Anakin gasps as Obi-Wan licks intently over his hole, his hips trying to jerk up at the feeling. 

"Keep these up," Obi-Wan instructs, lifting Anakin's legs and bending his knees until his feet are flat on the bed with better access to his hole. 

" _Ahh—!_ " Anakin moans at the feeling of Obi-Wan's tongue delving into him, breath coming in sporadic gasps as his hips try to press up and take Obi-Wan deeper. Obi-Wan always seems to know exactly how to render Anakin weak-limbed and breathless with his tongue, knows how to control and use it expertly just like most things in his life. 

Then Obi-Wan wraps a hand around Anakin's cock, stroking him while licking into his hole, his other hand tracing circles onto his pelvis to both soothe and hold him down. Anakin gives a high-pitched moan, his whole body shaking with the way his arousal is burning him up, his mechno fingertips nearly tearing holes in the sheets with how desperately he's trying to hold on. Obi-Wan pulls off for a moment, his spit-soaked hole cold without Obi-Wan's warm mouth on him. 

"Are you going to be good and come so prettily for me?" Obi-Wan asks, the hand on Anakin's cock moving at a languid, torturous pace. Anakin immediately nods, breath hitching, brow furrowed as the pleasure becomes too much and not enough all at once. 

"Mm-hm . . . _please_ , Obi—" he ends in a sob as Obi-Wan's mouth lowers on him again, tongue pressing deep and making him writhe against the bed, Obi-Wan's hand on his cock getting faster and twisting just how he likes it. The pleasure _aches_ within him, tears pricking his eyes as it all becomes nearly overwhelming, and he can tell a moment before it happens that his orgasm is about to hit him and that it will be _powerful_. The last thing he sees before his vision goes completely blurry is Obi-Wan's eyes looking at him from between his legs, and then his orgasm slams into him and he's left shaking his way through it. 

His moans are breathier and more wobbly than usual, trying frantically to grasp onto Obi-Wan's soft words to keep him tethered, the mantra of _that's it, my good boy, looking so sweet for me, so pretty_. The light touches of Obi-Wan's fingers and tongue leave sparks behind, drawing out his pleasure until it's almost too much. Eventually the intensity drains away, the blissful feeling it leaves behind settling into his very bones. 

He slumps back onto the bed as he tries to catch his breath, eyes regaining focus to see Obi-Wan easing up on his touches. He finally completely pulls off so he can lean over Anakin and smile down at him. Obi-Wan looks at him with what Anakin can only call _reverence_ , and it makes his breath catch again. " _I love you_ ," Obi-Wan whispers, before kissing him softly, Anakin trying to say it back through the kiss. 

They part so that Anakin's breathing can finally even out again. He reaches for Obi-Wan's hand covered in his own come, Obi-Wan letting him pull it up to his mouth to lick it clean and suck on Obi-Wan's fingers. Obi-Wan's used to this because it's become routine to have Anakin clean any body part he can reach that is covered in their come, and he knows Obi-Wan isn't complaining. 

Anakin takes the familiar taste of his come into his mouth with an undertone of Obi-Wan's skin, moaning louder than usual because of how Obi-Wan is watching him so intently, looking like he wants to _devour_ him. Anakin's eyes trail down Obi-Wan's body to where his cock is hard and flushed, clearly left wanting after pleasuring Anakin, and Anakin definitely knows what he wants. 

"Can I touch your dick _now_?" he asks, not without a little pout. 

"By all means," Obi-Wan says, sitting back on the bed. Anakin sits up too and brings a pillow with him, setting it down so he can lie comfortably on his front in-between Obi-Wan's legs with the pillow under his torso, too lazy and sated to move much. Obi-Wan snorts, a hand carding through Anakin's hair. "Pillow princess," Obi-Wan teases, making Anakin huff. 

"Pff, _you're_ the one who gave me a bone-melting orgasm, so if you want me to suck your cock, this is what you're getting." He smirks and flicks his tongue out to run teasingly along the head of Obi-Wan's cock, making him gasp. Anakin's own cock is sensitive against the soft bed sheets, and Obi-Wan's hands in his hair make him even drowsier. 

One of Obi-Wan's hands moves behind him to help prop himself up as Anakin takes him into his mouth, Obi-Wan's head falling back. Anakin relishes the taste of Obi-Wan that he knows very intimately by now, how being between his legs gives him some strange feeling of comfort. The gentle noise of the bell accompanies his movements as he creates a languid pace up and down Obi-Wan's cock, taking almost all of him with ease. The weight of him on his tongue, the feel of him throbbing in his mouth, the careful hand in his hair all add up to increase the sweet, buzzing pleasure blanketing him. 

He tries to coax as many heavy exhales and little _mmph_ 's as he can from Obi-Wan between all of the soft praise that falls from Obi-Wan's lips like he can't even help it. Anakin's eyes grow heavy, saliva pooling in his mouth, and his own cock starts to show interest again now too. His hips start to press down into the mattress as his pace on Obi-Wan's cock gets a bit sloppier, moaning lightly around him. 

Anakin's just starting to properly rock his hips down when he feels Obi-Wan's hands tugging harder at his hair, pulling him off his cock. Before he can complain, Obi-Wan holds his hair tight to make him look up at him, hips automatically stilling. "Anakin, I think that's enough of that, I don't want you getting off again without me," Obi-Wan says with a raised eyebrow, his thumb wiping away some stray spit on Anakin's bottom lip. 

"Does that mean you're going to fuck me now?" Anakin asks, not able to stop the little impatient wiggle his body makes against the bed. 

"We'll see," Obi-Wan replies, even though Anakin already knows that the answer is _yes_ , that Obi-Wan is just as desperate as he is. Obi-Wan helps him sit up so he can lie back down on his back again, Obi-Wan also grabbing the bottle of lube. Anakin's skin feels like it's burning up, his entire body thrumming with renewed desire. Obi-Wan is the one to settle between Anakin's legs this time, and Anakin knows he practically has a conditioned response to the sound of the lube cap opening, how it instinctively makes his hips tilt up. 

Anakin watches how Obi-Wan gets this focused look about him as he slicks up his fingers with practiced ease, before he teases them around Anakin's hole. Anakin tries not to rush him, because Obi-Wan always likes to take his time stretching him, making him fall apart with his fingers before he even puts his cock in him. Sometimes Obi-Wan fingers him incredibly slowly for a long time, until Anakin's properly crying and begging even more than usual. This time though, he can feel Obi-Wan's patience cracking at the seams, and he eagerly anticipates the hard fucking he's probably going to get soon enough. 

Then one of Obi-Wan's thick fingers is carefully sinking into him, Anakin savoring the familiar stretch, even though only one isn't quite enough for him anymore. " _Mnhh_ ," he moans, relaxing further onto the bed, watching with hooded eyes as Obi-Wan's gaze flickers over him, not able to focus on just one part of his body. 

"That's it," Obi-Wan murmurs as his finger presses in deeper, his free hand stroking along Anakin's side. A second finger quickly follows the first, Anakin finally feeling the proper stretch he craves, little sounds being drawn out of him as he struggles to not buck his hips up and fuck himself on Obi-Wan's fingers. "Good boy," Obi-Wan praises, noticing his restraint, and it makes Anakin relax again, to just take what is given to him. 

He's rewarded when Obi-Wan curls his fingers with precision and pets intently at the spot that sends electric shivers up Anakin's spine, making him whimper and throw his head back, hands curling into fists at his side. Obi-Wan finally takes his fingers out so he can press three in now, the stretch bordering on too much, which is exactly what Anakin wants, what he _needs_. 

Obi-Wan eases his fingers in and out, occasionally surprising Anakin with insistent brushes against his prostate that send spasms through his body. Obi-Wan fucks his fingers into Anakin as long as he sees fit, until they pump in and out smoothly and Anakin feels like he's floating out of his body with pleasure, desperately biting his lip to stop from begging. 

He whines as Obi-Wan starts a gentle, leisurely pace with his fingers, and the languid feeling it gives him settles as slow and thick as honey in his core. "Would you like my cock now, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin senses the unspoken permission to finally beg. 

"Please—Obi-Wan, _please_ I need it, need you, please, _Master_ —" the words tumble out all at once, until he feels Obi-Wan's fingers of his free hand press softly against his lips, quieting him. 

"Alright, my Padawan," Obi-Wan says, though by the way he startles right afterwards it's apparent he didn't mean to let Anakin's old title slip out, and he hasn't been Obi-Wan's Padawan for several months now. 

But it just makes Anakin's breath hitch, more breathy pleas escaping him, hands coming up to clutch onto Obi-Wan as if afraid he'll go away. 

Obi-Wan's face smoothes into a relieved smile at Anakin's reaction, whispering, " _Ani_ ," and kissing him sweetly. It's enough of a distraction for when Obi-Wan's fingers are carefully pulled out of him, though he already mourns the loss. "Can you be on your hands and knees for me?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin nods eagerly, Obi-Wan sitting back so Anakin has room for maneuver. 

He shifts around, body feeling languorous and heavy, settling onto his hands and knees as asked. His back automatically arches like he knows Obi-Wan likes, eyes falling shut at the way his hole feels slick and open, anxious to be filled again. He feels Obi-Wan's hands on him, and makes a questioning sound when Obi-Wan helps to turn him a different way so that he's facing the side of the room instead, and _oh_. 

He's positioned perfectly in front of the mirror on the wall.

Obi-Wan leans over his back, trailing soft kisses along his skin. He sees himself react to them in his reflection, and it's _weird_ , and he feels his cheeks flame. He tries to turn his head away but Obi-Wan gently holds his jaw still, meeting his gaze in the mirror. 

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin knows what he means. 

"Green," he mumbles, because he _is_ curious about Obi-Wan's idea and desperate for whatever his Master will give him, even if Anakin sees that his face is incredibly red right now. 

"Thank you, dear one," Obi-Wan's murmurs, kissing his cheek, his cock slotted up against Anakin's ass, making him push back into him a little. "I want you to watch yourself. Can you do that for me?" Obi-Wan's gaze on him in the mirror is almost too much to handle, and his words come out shaky. 

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Obi-Wan presses a final kiss to Anakin's temple before pulling back, one hand keeping Anakin's hips still while the other slicks his cock up. Anakin does his best to stay relaxed and steady, waiting in anticipation to feel the hot, blunt pressure of Obi-Wan's cock at his hole. 

He forgets to breathe for a moment as he feels Obi-Wan's cock slowly entering him, Obi-Wan's hand running comfortingly up and down his back. His eyes slide shut at the stretch, at feeling Obi-Wan inside him, but then he feels Obi-Wan suddenly stop moving, instead reaching up with a hand to hold Anakin's jaw again. 

"Eyes, Anakin," Obi-Wan instructs, and Anakin opens them immediately to meet Obi-Wan's gaze again, gasping at the sight in front of him. Obi-Wan's face reads pure pleasure, his eyes dark and his mouth panting as Anakin involuntarily clenches down on him. Obi-Wan rewards him by sinking his cock all the way into Anakin, who gives a surprised _ah!_ at the feeling. "Watch how well you take me," Obi-Wan says in a low voice, pressing forward to be closer to Anakin, who moans at the change in angle, of how Obi-Wan somewhere gets even _deeper_. 

Obi-Wan starts to fuck into him in an easy pace, and he's not able to look away from Obi-Wan's intent gaze through the mirror, even as his eyes struggle to stay open with the pleasure. He tries to avoid looking directly at himself for too long, and can feel that the tips of his ears are flaming because of when he _does_ catch glimpses of himself, looking so debauched. The bell on his collar jingles with every thrust, and it only intensifies as Obi-Wan starts to fuck him harder. It makes his eyes draw downwards in renewed embarrassment, but Obi-Wan seems to notice and tuts. 

"Look how pretty you are, Ani," Obi-Wan murmurs with a light tug at his hair, voice soft this time, and Anakin raises his eyes again. "So sweet with your collar on." He forces himself to look back at his reflection, biting his lip hard. His skin is so pink, eyes heavy and dark, his hair falls in damp ringlets against his forehead and his chest sheens with sweat. His mouth parts again as he releases continuous moans when Obi-Wan grinds deliciously into him, watching himself be jostled forward, the collar an admittedly nice contrast against his skin. The mirror cuts off before he can see his cock, but he already knows he's desperately hard, leaking precome and _aching_. 

Obi-Wan continues his steady pace, a hand coming up to hold his palm against Anakin's lower stomach, as if he can feel his cock fucking into him. Obi-Wan adjusts his hips until his cock presses right up against his prostate every time he slides in, and it sends Anakin's head falling back, whining uncontrollably as sparks fill his vision. Obi-Wan doesn't reprimand him for looking away from the mirror now, just peppers his shoulders and the back of his neck in little kisses that are a juxtaposition against the intensity of Obi-Wan's cock filling him. 

"You're doing just perfectly," Obi-Wan says quietly against his skin, "being so good for me." Anakin's breath comes in big gasps, and whatever pleas and begs that escape him become incoherent. Tears start to prick his eyes as the pleasure becomes nearly overwhelming, vision blurring even as he tries to focus on Obi-Wan's reflection. Obi-Wan looks so _hot_ , expression wrought with exertion and pleasure, muscles flexing with every satisfying fuck _in_ , his skin glowing with a flush and hair escaping its usual neat style. 

One of his hands grip Anakin's hip tight, while the other makes its way to the front of Anakin's neck, gently grasping it, running fingers along the collar. Obi-Wan's pace gets nearly brutal, and Anakin can only hold on and take it, giving up on trying to push back into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's fingers tug once more at the ring on the collar, and Anakin feels the word _mine_ floating between their bond. 

"F-f-uck, _Master_ ," Anakin gasps out, and he feels Obi-Wan's fingers press into the sides of his neck, just a touch of pressure that feels heady and addicting, making him very aware of Obi-Wan's body right behind him. He sees the veins of Obi-Wan's hand in the mirror, feels Obi-Wan's hair tickle his skin as Obi-Wan lowers his head to lightly sink his teeth into the crook of Anakin's neck, making him cry out. His limbs are getting wobbly now, barely able to support himself on his hands and knees even with Obi-Wan's hands on him because of how weak the intense pleasure and need makes him. 

Obi-Wan seems to notice his shaking limbs, because he stops moving and cradles Anakin's body in his arms. "Let's lay you down," Obi-Wan murmurs into Anakin's ear, and he goes easily when carefully pulls out of him and helps him lie down on his back on the bed, Anakin's breathing labored and his whole body practically vibrating with the need to come. He relaxes against the bed and pillows, Obi-Wan watching him with a fond expression. Obi-Wan reaches down to push some of Anakin's curls out of his face before he lifts up Anakin's mechno-hand to his face. "I am completely yours," Obi-Wan whispers, pressing a tender kiss to the inside of Anakin's wrist. 

Warmth fills Anakin's chest, feeling so incredibly in love and loved back in turn. But he is also feeling so desperate and achingly empty, and his free hand fists in the sheets as he whimpers, arching his hips up. 

"Okay, I got you, Ani," Obi-Wan says with a laugh, though it's a bit pained because of how obviously he needs to come too. He props himself up with a hand next to Anakin's head, the other guiding his cock back into Anakin as Anakin widens his legs. Obi-Wan slides back into him easily, and Anakin moans brokenly at the relief of being filled again. Obi-Wan settles down on both of his arms so he can keep Anakin close and kiss him, even though Anakin can barely respond to it as Obi-Wan starts rocking his hips forward into Anakin in a filthy-slick glide, cock pressing right against his sweet spot. His mouth falls open as it often does near the end, and Obi-Wan knows what he wants and obliges him by putting two fingers in Anakin's mouth. He moans around them, eyes fluttering as he sucks desperately on them. 

Sensations come to him in flickers—the familiar weight of Obi-Wan's fingers on his tongue, how his skin burns in a flush and is slicked with sweat, how Obi-Wan's touch continues to send little shivers through him. Then how Obi-Wan's cock is making him feel complete and driving him further and further towards the edge, and the way his own cock is practically throbbing with how close he is. 

He releases Obi-Wan's fingers and Obi-Wan pulls them out so Anakin can speak. He gasps sharply and then he dissolves into a litany of, "please, _Obi-Wan_ , can I come, Master, _please please please_ ," feeling delirious and so, _so_ —

"Yes, you can come now, my sweet Anakin," Obi-Wan says, and then he wraps a hand around Anakin's cock and it's enough. His orgasm hits him in relentless, ruinous waves, and he has to slap a hand over his mouth because he feels like he could cry out too loud, and he heaves and sobs into his palm as his body quakes with the force of it. 

He eases down from the high of coming just in time to be aware of Obi-Wan's pace stuttering, and Anakin knows he's about to come. He wraps his trembling arms around Obi-Wan's neck and shivers as Obi-Wan's continued thrusts drag his pleasure out. Obi-Wan's cock fucks hard into Anakin several times before he suddenly stills inside him with a broken groan, and Anakin feels him coming, his hands grasping Anakin's hips tight enough to bruise. 

They both breathe heavily for a moment, Obi-Wan's head hanging down as he continues to shudder a little through the aftershocks. Just as the slight feeling of fragility and rawness settles into Anakin, Obi-Wan presses a scattering of little kisses across his face, and a hand softly strokes his hair as Obi-Wan whispers lovely things like how much he loves him, how good Anakin was for him, how Obi-Wan is right here. The way Obi-Wan scratches at his head makes him even sleepier, and he feels like he would purr if he could as he floats back down. Anakin eventually gives a contented sigh and smiles up at Obi-Wan who smiles back, before leaning down to gently kiss him. 

He feels utterly boneless and sated, though his head's still a little fuzzy and his eyes are heavy and hazy. He grimaces and holds onto Obi-Wan even tighter once Obi-Wan carefully pulls out of him, though he is starting to feel uncomfortable with the drying sweat and come on him. Obi-Wan leaves a final lingering kiss on his forehead before he gets up to get them cleaned, leaving Anakin to doze, pressing his face into Obi-Wan's pillow and letting the comforting smell of Obi-Wan fill his senses. 

Obi-Wan comes back with a damp cloth, and he brushes Anakin's hair out of the way so he can wash Anakin's face, before wiping away both Anakin and Obi-Wan's come from his body. Obi-Wan finally settles into bed beside him, helping him sit up and lean against him so Anakin can drink some water from the glass on the side table. His thighs are still a bit shaky, and he feels loose and worn-out now, but he's starting to feel a little more present. He hands the glass back to Obi-Wan who finishes the last of the water, before Obi-Wan wraps his arm around Anakin to keep him close. 

"You okay?" Obi-Wan murmurs against Anakin's hair, and Anakin nods drowsily in response, even though his body's still sore and sensitive—but he likes it, likes feeling used and wrung out. 

"And you?" Anakin asks back, lifting up his head to properly look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiles and nods too, and Anakin leans in to leave soft kisses on the crinkled corners of his eyes. He admires Obi-Wan's light blush when he pulls back, before he buries his face in Obi-Wan's chest, one hand coming up to pet distractedly at Obi-Wan's beard. 

After a little while of companionable silence, Anakin starts to get chilly, so he reluctantly extricates himself from Obi-Wan's side so he can pull his sweats back on. He gets under the covers when he's done, watching Obi-Wan get a pair of his own pants on too. He comes over to sit beside Anakin and lean against the headboard, watching amusedly as Anakin suddenly grumbles and hides his face in the blankets. 

"I forgot it's like, still the middle of the day." Obi-Wan gently laughs at him, and he feels Obi-Wan's arm curl around his waist. 

"We can take a nap, there's not much else to do today." Anakin sighs in relief and moves so that he's resting his head in Obi-Wan's lap, who automatically rests a hand in Anakin's hair. 

"Thank you. . .for being cool with—this," Anakin says quietly, gesturing to the collar still around his neck. He's not sure he ever wants to take it off again. "And sorry for keeping it a secret for so long." He looks up at Obi-Wan, who smiles and leans down to press a few kisses to his face. 

"It's alright, Ani. Now you know that I like your collar too—a _lot_ , if it wasn't obvious—and I hope you also know that you never have to hide what you want from me. You are totally fine for having the desires and wants that you do, and you are so strong and so beautiful. I love you, Anakin." A sudden surge of emotion nearly overwhelms Anakin, and he finds himself blinking away tears. 

"I love you, too," he says, before quickly sitting up so he can properly kiss Obi-Wan, winding his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair. Obi-Wan pulls away and gently tugs on the ring attached to the collar again, the bell ringing softly. 

"And we should definitely get you something to put on here," Obi-Wan says with a smirk, and Anakin feels a renewed flush blooming from his ears all the way down to the skin under his collar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💖💖


End file.
